Warrior Cat Lemons
by Lemonheart LEMONS
Summary: Lemon Requests and Stories! Updating Frequently! Enjoy!
1. Request Form

Hey guys! Lemonheart here! If you want to fill out a request, just post a review with the following information!

Cat 1: Looks, Gender, Clan, Name (If no Clan, just say No Clan: Loner/rogue/kittypet)

Cat 2: Looks, Gender, Clan, Name (If no Clan, same thing as before)

Type of Lemon:

Love- two cats willingly mating

Lust- cats _want_ to mate or the female is in heat

Rape- one cat forces another cat to mate

Include kits or not

Location

The next few lemons are some examples of my own cats! Please enjoy! Read at your own discretion!


	2. Chapter 1

Shadymaple X Troutleap

(example of love)

Shadymaple sat nervously in her nest. Today was the day. Her mate, Troutleap, and her were going to try for kits! She wondered what it felt like. It horrified her to think about… the process, but it also… _excited_ her.

"You ready?" a soft voice whispered in her ear. She turned to look into the green eyes of her mate. She swallowed and nodded. His eyes lit up and he led her deep into RiverClan territory.

"Why so far from camp?" Shadymaple mewed.

"So we aren't interrupted," Troutleap replied. Shadymaple felt her pads start to sweat. What had she gotten herself into? But they wanted to be proud parents, and this was the only way.

Troutleap crouched down, indicating that she do the same. Shadymaple crouched, staring into his eyes. But a small movement between his hind legs distracted her. A large, dark gray cock was emerging from his fur. She desperately tried not to show her nervousness.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he meowed, his eyes narrowed with concern. She nodded, pulling on a face of confidence.

Suddenly he was on top of her. The tip of his cock was slightly brushing her pussy.

"It'll be easier if it's wet," he meowed, staring at her pussy. Though there was no need, he began to lick her. She moaned as his rough, sand-papery tongue licked between her legs.

"I think we're ready now," Troutleap meowed, pulling away. Shadymaple almost protested- she didn't want him to stop. He raised his hips up, and plunged down, straight into her pussy. She screamed in pain. Troutleap ripped his cock out of her and licked her cheek.

"Maybe we're not ready for this," he meowed quietly. She shook her head.

"No Troutleap, continue," she begged. He nodded and rose again. This time, when he dove into her, she barely contained a cry of agony. Soon, though, the pain ebbed away and was replaced by an amazing feeling. A tingling feeling. She began to raise her hips when he plunged, allowing him to go deeper into her.

"I going to cum…." Troutleap moaned. Shadymaple knew she was, too, but she was so focused on the process that her teeth were clenched shut. While Troutleap was raised, white juices squirted out of the tip of his cock. He plunged and the flow continued into her as his seed planted in Shadymaple. Shadymaple came shortly after, and Troutleap fell off her to lick up her juices.

Shadymaple wanted more. She darted under him and grabbed his cock in her mouth. He let out a startled yelp, but began to purr in pleasure as her tongue swirled his cock. Her head bobbed up and down in rhythm. Troutleap lay down to make it easier for her. He came once again in her mouth, and she swallowed it greedily, no matter how bitter it tasted. He was hers.

They lay next to each other in the dirt, panting slightly. She felt his tail reach over and brush her pussy, which twitched. Then they both lay still.

Shadymaple stared at her kits. She could barely remember the pain she went through while delivering them, now that they were so big and healthy.

"You toms get the easy part," she purred to Troutleap, who watched his two sons and his daughter tumble around proudly.

He licked between her ears.

"I know."

 **Thanks for reading! This was my first ever lemon, actually! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 2

Icefang X Alderleaf

(example of lust)

Icefang padded briskly to the exit of camp. She was so intent on getting away that she didn't notice Alderleaf follow her.

She knew Alderleaf liked her, and that she liked him back. She dreamed of mating with him every night. She was obsessed. But Alderleaf had made it clear to Winterstrike that he didn't want to mate- even if Icefang _did_.

She hid behind a bush, breathing deeply and trying to clear her head. Lately, the dreams had been becoming more and more vibrant. Oh, she dreamed of playing with his brown cock. She dreamed of the beautiful kits they would breed.

"Icefang?" a voice meowed. She jumped. It was Alderleaf. He sniffed.

"Wow, you're _wet_ ," he meowed. She blushed. "And I'm huge." Her head snapped up.

"What?" she meowed. He smirked. He rolled onto his back and spread his legs. Wow. He was right. His cock was ginormous.

"Oh."

"It's for you, Icefang."

"What?" she repeated.

"It wants your wet pussy," he sweet-talked. She blushed even more.

"My wet pussy wants your big dick," she replied devilishly. He bent down and gave his cock a long stroke with his tongue.

"Want to?" he offered. Icefang lunged forward, covering his cock with slobbery licks. He purred and pressed his dick between her legs. She moaned. He slammed into her, and her barrier broke that instant. She moaned in pain and pleasure both and he humped her continually.

"Round two?" he offered.

"Oh, yes!" she cried. He pressed his monster cock into her face and she greedily grabbed it in her mouth. She swirled her tongue, lapping up his juices. Her head bobbed.

"Oh, Icefang, you're so sexy," he growled. He pulled away and Icefang squealed like a kit when its mother takes away the milk.

"Why?' she protested.

"You're going to have to fight harder than that!" he meowed. He sung his legs, causing his cock to swing back and forth, making a sound like _thwack_ against his legs. She lunged, grabbing the cock in her paws and rubbing, rubbing, rubbing.

"I think that's enough," he meowed, pulling away once more.

Icefang lurched up. She was in the warriors den. She sighed. Just a dream.


	4. Chapter 3

Sandstorm X Scourge

(example of rape)

Sandstorm padded through the forest. She needed to clear her head. Any day now the four Clans would launch the attack on BloodClan and Tigerstar.

"Worried, are you, darling?" a devilish voice purred. Sandstorm spun on her heels, her fur bristled. A small, scrawny, black and white tom stood behind her, his eyes glinting evilly. Despite his size, she found him intimidating.

"Who are you?" she growled.

"Don't you recognize me?" he purred, stalking in circles around her.

When she didn't answer, the gloating smile disappeared from his face. He shoved his face in hers.

"I'm Scourge!" he growled. Sandstorm blinked. "Leader of BloodClan!" He snarled impatiently.

"Ohh…" Sandstorm meowed. Her eyes widened. She backed away.

"Kink! Andy!" he growled. Two large toms stalked out of the nearby bushes.

"Wait until Firestar finds out what I've done to his… sweetheart," he purred. Sandstorm's head whipped back and forth, looking for a way to escape. The two toms pounced on her and flipped her onto her back.

"You can kill me if you want, Scourge! The Clans will still win!" Sandstorm growled. Scourge and the two toms laughed.

"Oh, you're obviously just beauty and brains. Sandstorm, my love, I'm not going to _kill_ you," he purred. Sandstorm gulped. Scourge nodded to the larger of the two toms, a big gray and white tom with dark eyes.

"In a crouch!" he snapped. Sandstorm realized what was happening.

"No! Please!" she squealed.

"Trust me, it'll be worth it," Scourge whispered in her ear.

"Crouch!" the big gray tom snarled, nipping her heels. When she didn't budge, and bit her throat, drawing a bit of blood. She whimpered and fell into a crouch. The two toms flanked her carefully as Scourge moved to her hindquarters.

He bent and licked her pussy. Sandstorm tried hard but she couldn't help a little juice squirt out. He could tell she was trying hard not to give in and he saw the drop of juice roll down her leg. He purred and licked harder, swerving up and down and occasionally sticking his tongue in her entrance.

She clenched her teeth to keep from moaning in pleasure. Frustrated that she wasn't giving in, he walked around and forced her down into a laying position. He waved his cock in her face. She moved her face away from his large, dark, monstrous dick but one of his minions placed a paw on her forehead, forced in towards Scourge and held in there.

"Open," Scourge meowed. Sandstorm gulped. The only way she would get out of this was by doing what they wanted. She sighed, closed her eyes, opened them, and opened her mouth slightly. He took the chance and forced his dick in her mouth.

"Play with it," he growled. Sandstorm gulped and swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock and bobbed her head. She fought hard against the moan that forced to escape her lips.

Scourge moaned in pleasure. He ripped his cock away from her and forced it into her pussy without warning. She gasped as he broke her virgin barrier. He moaned.

"Oh, Sandstorm, you're so tight," he groaned. The two toms licked their lips greedily. Scourge snapped his teeth.

"She's mine!" he growled, mounting faster.

Sandstorm, whether she liked it or not, soon found herself thrusting her hips to meet his balls so his cock could go even farther into her. He was very experienced in this- he reached into every nook and cranny of her, finding new sweet spots.

She moaned.

"Talk dirt to me, sexy!" he growled. Sandstorm found this easy. Scourge was so _good_ at this. Even better than Firestar! Probably.

"Scourge, faster. Mount me faster. Make me have more kittens than we can count! Put that big, handsome cock all the way up my spine!" she growled.

"I. Will." He thrusted harder into her, mounting her like never before. He fell off of her and Sandstorm let out a meow of protest. Scourge purred.

"If you want more, lovely, meet me here after the battle. Make sure you survive," he meowed sexily. Sandstorm knew she would be there as she watched his cock retreat into his underbelly. The three cats padded into the bushes and Sandstorm sighed happily.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Wintersplash lay at the stream, letting the warm sun bask her white fur. Her eyes dropped, and right as she was about to fall asleep, a moan startled her. She crept into the bushes and came across a clearing she'd never found before. Two cats were at the center.

The male was on top of the female, his dick erected. The female was playing with it, batting at it with her paws. She gasped as she recognized them.

It was her leader, Snakestar, and her sister, Pigeonwing.

Snakestar moaned as Pigeonwing stuck his member into her mouth, suckling it innocently.

"My turn," he growled through gritted teeth. Pigeonwing reluctantly let go of his dick and spread her legs, revealing a wet pussy. He licked it, not taking his eyes off her face. Pigeonwing moaned and thrusted upward, shoving his muzzle into her. Finally, after they were done teasing each other, Snakestar positioned himself over her pussy.

He thrusted down, shoving his dick into her pussy. She screamed and Wintersplash almost dashed out to help her sister. But the screams ebbed into moans of joy and pleasure.

"Faster, my leader," she hissed. He licked his lips and mounted faster. Pigeonwing reached her climax quickly and squirted onto his dick. The smell of her juices caused him to come into her.

"Your seed," Pigeonwing moaned as his seed shot into her, impregnating her. Wintersplash was ashamed as she felt a drop of juice roll down her leg. Snakestar fell off her sister and the two lay there, panting in the middle of the clearing. White liquid soaked into the ground and disappeared. Snakestar sniffed, his nose twitching.

"You go ahead, my love. I will just hunt something for the Clan," he meowed. Pigeonwing nodded and padded back in the direction of camp. Snakestar padded off into the trees. Wintersplash turned and jumped back, surprised. The angry face of her leader stared at her.

"This is what happens to people who intrude on things they aren't supposed to," he growled. He lunged forward and grabbed her neck fur, dragging her into the clearing. He rolled her onto her back and pinned her. His eyes glinted maliciously.

"L-let me go," Wintersplash growled.

"You must be punished, slave," he snarled. "Talk dirty to me."

Wintersplash stayed silent. His claws drew a bit of blood from her neck. She whimpered.

"I want that dick of yours in me now. I want to drink your seed as a life source. I want to mate with you every day for the rest of eternity, even in StarClan," she growled, gritting her teeth on the lies. The handsome tom purred, bent down, and covered her pussy in gentle licks. She moaned.

"That's right. Moan and groan, slave," he meowed. Truth be told, Wintersplash was enjoying this. She had always thought Snakestar was cute. As if someone else took control of her body, she flipped him over. She told herself to run, but instead, she grabbed Snakestar's huge cock in her mouth and sucked it. The bit she couldn't fit in her mouth and rubbed with her tail and paws.

He moaned.

"That's the spot, sexy," he groaned. He came into her mouth, not holding back and she swallowed it all greedily.

He rolled her onto her back and crammed his dick into her. She screeched but began to moan after that. He humped her faster and faster until she reached her climax. All the stored juices inside of her shot onto his dick, which was trapped inside her by the walls of her pussy. He moaned as the hot liquid met the tip of his cock.

His seed roared into her like a white-water rapid. He fell off of her and lay in the dirt, panting.

"You're even better than your sister," he whispered sexily, rubbing her pussy and sucking her teats. "Meet me here tomorrow if you want more of _this_ ," he said, waving his cock in her face. It took all her strength not to grab it and have another go at him, but the final shred of dignity in her told her to wait for tomorrow. He padded off, swinging his dick teasingly. Wintersplash watched him pad away lustfully.


End file.
